


Being a "Blanka"

by XTeikaku0



Series: Makotobuki [4]
Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, Making Out, Neck Kissing, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XTeikaku0/pseuds/XTeikaku0
Summary: Lately, Ibuki has been hanging out with a boy in her clan and Makoto doesn't seem to like that very much.
Relationships: Makoto (Street Fighter)/Ibuki (Street Fighter)
Series: Makotobuki [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1480262
Kudos: 11





	Being a "Blanka"

Makoto never thought she'd be considered the "jealous type". Before dating Ibuki, the only thing she had her mind on was teaching Rindo-Kan and schoolwork. It was only after getting to know her and becoming intimate with the ninja has Makoto started being slightly protective of her girlfriend. Whenever they would hang out in public, she'd stare down anyone eyeing Ibuki, and occasionally knock a few teeth out of those who even dared to flirt with her. Everyone knew Ibuki was Makoto's girl, and did their best to steer clear. But that didn't mean she couldn't have friends, of course. Ibuki had started hanging out with a boy from her clan a lot more often, usually to train or just to go into town and have fun. While Makoto didn't mind her spending time with him, she couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. Although she wouldn't admit it.

Thinking about Ibuki getting intimate with someone else made Makoto boil up inside with anger, something she could only quench by training. Every punch she threw whizzed like a bullet slicing the wind, and every kick shook the sparring dummy like a tremor in the earth. What exactly made that boy so fun to be around? As Makoto shattered yet another dummy to pieces with her knuckles, she panted with deep, heavy breaths. Sweat dripping from her brow, coursing down her toned body underneath her loose fitting gi. It was late at night and here she was, taking out her anger on the multiple sparring dummies she had bought for her students. She shook her bloodied up knuckles to ease the pain and wiped her forehead with the back of her hand. As she heard the door sliding open, Makoto spun around and put up her fists, only to be stunned by the appearance of her girlfriend. Ibuki appeared to be in her night clothes, a small band t-shirt with a pair of short shorts that could barely contain most of her ass, and sandals.

"Hey." Makoto said sheepishly, lowering her fists.

"Hey." Ibuki waved, smiling softly at her girlfriend. "I tried calling but you must've left your phone at your house. I went by and your mom said you were here training."

Makoto lowered her head as her cheeks became light pink, "Sorry...I guess.."

Ibuki slid the door behind her, cracking it slightly so that the moonlight could still peak in, the girl stepped closer towards to Makoto. "Babe? Is there something wrong?"

Pouting, Makoto turned away as Ibuki tried to hug her. "No." She grumbled.

"Your face tells me otherwise, as well as the broken dummies scattered all about the dojo." Ibuki giggled. She took one of Makoto's hands into her own, lifting it up to examine her busted knuckles. "Makoto..?" 

She gently kissed each knuckle softly, making Makoto blush even harder. "Is this about the boy I've been-"

"No!" Makoto said, raising her voice while snatching her hand away. The girl sat down on the floor and hugged her knees, with Ibuki following her. 

"Awww, you're being a little Blanka, right now." Ibuki laughed, hugging Makoto tightly.

"A Blanka?" Makoto repeated, cracking a small smile. 

"You're jealous, huh?" Ibuki asked. "It's okay if you are, but just so you know, I have zero interest in that guy."

Makoto scoffed, "Coulda fooled me.."

Ibuki snickered, "Number 1, he's gay. And number 2, he's been teaching me some pretty cool moves. More effective ways to kill enemies and whatnot."

The ninja had then shoved Makoto onto the floor, pinning her down by her wrists. Makoto's face fully flushed, her lips parted slightly as she panted gently, with Ibuki inching closer to her face. "Besides, I like you a lot more than some kid from my clan." Ibuki said, caressing Makoto's chest as she slid her hand down to her belt. "Please don't be mad at me."

Ibuki pressed her lips against Makoto's, allowing her to slip her tongue into the ninja's mouth seamlessly. Immediately, the two fought for control as their tongues wrestled and slid against each other. Makoto nipped at Ibuki's bottom lip, sucking on it and pulling Ibuki closer. Breaking the kiss, Ibuki untied the belt and opened Makoto's top, revealing her large, copper-skinned breasts that glistened with sweat, along with her abs that moved up and down with each breath Makoto took. Ibuki parted Makoto's legs, shoving her groin into her hardened erection, making the girl gasp silently. The ninja leaned down and kissed Makoto's neck, grinding into her erection slowly while fondling her breasts. Makoto moaned at Ibuki's touch, even though she still had a small pout. As Ibuki trailed kisses from her jugular to her breasts, she let her tongue slither out and lick her nipples, teasing the girl. Makoto panted, moving her hips in the rhythm of Ibuki's, encouraging her to move lower. Ibuki's tongue traced Makoto's abs slowly, making the girl mew softly as she flicked it against her navel. She felt Ibuki's hands grab the waistband of her pants, sliding them down her thighs and reveal her bulging panties. Ibuki groped at Makoto's throbbing bulge, looking her in the eyes with a seductive gaze.

"You're so cute when you're jealous, y'know that?" Ibuki whispered. 

Makoto huffed, biting her bottom lip. "S-Shut up.."


End file.
